everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
You Will Be Found
in which glaucio finds a mysterious book in the library, and he believes this book could help his roommate kaden with his investigation on the disappearance of a student and old friend who has gone missing. '' ''not to be confused with the dear evan hansen song "you will be found". ---- "hey kaden, you know that guy that's been missing–the one you're often moaning about?" glaucio asked kaden, and he seemed to have been holding something in his hands that resembled... an old book? "you mean everett? what about hi-" kaden stopped when he saw the book that glaucio was holding, and he immediately rushed towards him to try and pry it from his hands. "dude, calm down!" glaucio exclaimed as he and kaden were basically struggling for the book, but he realized that kaden didn't have any intentions on stopping and he released the book, and soon kaden was flipping through the pages frantically. "w-what the spell is this, glaucio?!" kaden's voice quivered slightly, and he turned towards glaucio with the book in his hands. "it was this book thing i found while perusing the part of the library that had the more obscure fairy tales and i decided to take a random book from the shelf and found... that." glaucio pointed to the book kaden was holding. the outside of the book was a dark, crimson-like color and the book itself seemed aged. there was a particular thing about the book, and that was the dulled down gold title on the cover that read: DIARY OF: E V TT HOR while a couple letters of the title were missing, it was pretty obvious what the book was really. "i flipped through a couple of pages," glaucio said, "and found some things that i thought might, well, help you." kaden held the book in his hand and he looked at it, and he thought about how this was happening, right now. he didn't have any words, and all he wanted to do was read through the book. he said, "this... this is actually his diary? but how? why did it show up now of all times?!" it was clear that kaden was also very confused and almost didn't want to believe what he was holding in his hands was real. glaucio simply shrugged, and replied "i'm thinking about how strange it is for the thing to show up all of a sudden too, because i'm usually lurking in that part of the library and i've never found that book until now," he paused, then continued,"this is all spella strange and i’m honestly quite weirded out too, kaden, but i think you should examine that book closely and see if there's anything about, uh, everett was it?” kaden let out a deep sigh and nodded slowly. he held the book tightly and close to his chest, and he walked over to his desk and placed it down. “i’ll, uh, look at this tomorrow. i need some time to process this,” he said to glaucio, his tone as quiet as a whisper. glaucio nodded affirmingly and then walked over to kaden, and tried putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, though kaden brushed him off. he frowned but understood that kaden wanted some space so he walked away and towards the door to leave, and he announced, “i’ll be going out to, uh, hunt some fae. text me if you need anything or whatever.” when glaucio was about to completely leave the dorm room, kaden called out to him, and this prompted glaucio to stop moving. “hey glaucio?” “yeah?” “...thanks.” glaucio’s lips curved into a slight smile, and he gave a thumbs up directed towards kaden. “don't think about it too much, kaden.” the door shut softly, without making a sound, and kaden was left in the room by himself with the book that glaucio had found. he sauntered towards the large window in the middle of the room, and he looked towards the enchanted forest. “everett? you will be found, i promise.” Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Amatoresx